creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mumboman123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pokemon Lost Silver 2 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 00:37, November 10, 2012 Deleted Post Your recent post has been deleted. Due to quality standards that we are trying to maintain here, some new posts with certain subjects are no longer allowed on this wiki. Read this page for better understanding. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 16:01, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 22:41, November 11, 2012 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the Article Listing. We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 10:07, March 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: If you disagree with a deletion, and have a good reason to back it up, please make a case in Deletion Appeal. If I deleted it, odds are it wasn't good, and we already have a plethora of PokéPastas. For the time being, I'll give you a copy of the last edit before it was deleted. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:31, October 11, 2013 (UTC) : Here: http://pastebin.com/JnhH8mxJ LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:33, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Alright. I re-read the pasta, and have concluded that it is... less than fresh. To put it lightly. It's certainly not a worthy sequel to Lost Silver by any means. Oh, and you seem to have posted it after the Poképasta ban... Must have slipped under the radar. In any case, I will not accept this pasta in its current state. If you can improve and/or completely rewrite the story to the point that it's actually good, and then make a case in Spinoff Appeal, I may reconsider. Otherwise, I will not reverse the deletion. Apologies for the inconvenience. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:18, October 12, 2013 (UTC)